Conventional albums now available are of the bound or loose-leaf book type with blank pages for mounting pictures or collecting autographs without the function of displaying pictures like a picture frame. To display fine works (photographs) the user of an album must buy separate picture frames. It also takes time to replace a picture in a picture frame which thus can not display pictures in series.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages, the inventor tried hard to make improvements and developed this invention.
So the main object of this invention is to provide a combination of album and picture frame which can be used to collect and display pictures as an album and picture frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination of album and picture frame which has a binding device for the easy removal, rearrangement, or replacement of leaves.